TV-PG
Programming rated TV-PG as stated in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parental guidance suggested. Content may contain infrequent and/or mild language, little sexual content and/or references, mild violence and/or suggestive themes, dialogue, and mild sexual content/partial nudity, which may be inappropriate for younger children. Many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. This rating will might be used in Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Fox, or YouTube. Most Cartoon Network shows (Adventure Time) carry that rating. Some Nickelodeon shows (such as Friends, which is on Nick@Nite) carry this rating as well. Comedy Central carries this rating with syndications of The Office and Parks and Recreation. Fox carries this rating with The Simpsons and for some episodes of Family Guy. Content descriptors *'D': Some Suggestive Dialogue *'L': Infrequent Coarse Language *'S': Sexual Content *'V': Mild Violence Partial list of TV-PG content ABC Shows *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' Starring Bob Saget *''Alias Smith and Jones'' (1971-1973) Starring Pete Duel, Ben Murphy, Roger Davis, Dennis Fimple, Earl Holliman, J.D. Cannon, Burl Ives, Cesar Romero, Sally Field, Michele Lee, Alejandro Rey, Sam Jaffe and Walter Brennan Characters: Hannibal Hayes / Joshua Smith, Jed 'Kid' Curry (Thaddeus Jones), Narrator, Kyle Murphy, Wheat Carlson, Harry Briscoe, Patrick McCreedy, Nestor, Clementine Clem Hale, Georgette Sinclair, Soapy Saunders, Silky *''American Housewife'' (2016-Present) Starring Katty Mixon, Diedrich Bader, *''According to Jim'' *''Agent Carter'' *''Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond'' *''ABC Late Night'' *''ABC World News Now'' *''ABC In Concert'' *''ABC In Concert Country'' *''Barney Miller'' (1975 TV Series) *''Boy Meets World'' (most episodes) *''Bosom Buddies'' *''Benson'' (1979 TV Series) *Belmont Stakes *''Battle of the Network Stars'' *''The Big Valley'' *''BattleBots'' (seasons 1-2) *''Blackish'' (most episodes) *''Brothers and Sisters'' (2006 TV Series, most episodes) *''Candid Camera'' (1948-1949, 1974) *''Castle'' (some episodes) *''Celebrity Family Feud'' (seasons 2-present, most episodes) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1976 TV Series) *''The Chew'' *''Clueless'' (1996 TV Series, season 1) *Country Music Association Awards (2006-present) *''Cougar Town'' (seasons 1-3) *''The Critic'' (1994 TV Series, season 1) *''Desperate Housewives'' (some episodes) *''Doogie Howser, M.D'' *Downward Dog''.'' *''Dharma and Greg'' *''Dynasty'' (1981 TV Series) *''Dinosaurs'' (1991 TV Series) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (season 8 only) *''The Drew Carey Show'' *''Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve'' (1974-present) *''The Dating Game'' (1965-1973) *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''The Donna Reed Show'' *Eli Stone *''Eye on Hollywood'' *''8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter'' *''Ellen'' (1994 TV Series, most episodes) *''Family Feud'' (2015-present) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (seasons 2-3) *''Fresh of the Boat'' (most episodes) *''The Goode Family'' *''The Great Christmas Light Fight'' *''The Goldbergs'' (most episodes) *''Grace Under Fire'' *''Good Morning America'' *''The George Lopez Show'' *''Head of the Class'' *''Hart to Hart'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''Home Improvement'' (some episodes) *''The Hughleys'' (seasons 1-2) *''Into the Night Starring Rick Dees'' *''Inhumans'' (2017 TV Series) *I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (2003 TV Series, 2003) *It's a Living (1980 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Imaginary Mary *The Jerry Lewis Show (1963) *The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon (2013-2014) *The Jeff Foxworthy Show (season 1) *Jimmy Breslin's People *Kung Fu (1972 TV Series) *The Love Boat *Last Man Standing (2011 TV Series) *The Last Word *Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *My Wife and Kids *MacGyver (1986 TV Series) *Monday Night Baseball (1976-1988) *Monday Sportsnite *Match Game (1990-1991) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 7-9) *Max Headroom (1987 TV Series) *Modern Family *The Middle *Monday Night Football (1970-2005) *Miss America Pageants (2011-present) *Motive (2013 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *The Mod Squad *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *The Mayor (2017 TV Series) *Major League Baseball Game of the Week (1953-1954, 1960, 1965) *Nashville (seasons 1-4) *Naked City (1958 TV Series) *Nightline *Nightline Up Close *The Naked Truth (season 1) *The Neighbors (2012 TV Series) *Nanny and the Professor *NBA Inside Stuff (2002-2005) *The Newlywed Game (1966-1974, 1984) *One on One *Once Upon a Time *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *The Outer Limits (1963 TV Series) *Perfect Strangers *The Ropers (1979 TV Series) *Ryan's Hope *Roseanne (1988 TV Series, most episodes) *Samantha Who ? *Sledge Hammer! *Shark Tank *Speechless *Soap (1977 TV Series) *Soul Man (1997 TV Series) *Secret Millionaire (seasons 2-3) *Supernanny *S.W.A.T. (1975 TV Series) *That Girl (1966 TV Series) *The Toy Box *TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes (1998-2007) *Taxi (1978 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *To Tell the Truth (2016-present) *The $10,000 Pyramid (1974-1980, 1976-1980, 1982-1988) *This Week *Thea (1993 TV Series) *Three's Company *Three's a Crowd *The Time Tunnel *Too Close for Comfort (seasons 1-3) *The Untouchables (1959 TV Series) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (1999-2002, 2004, 2009) *Who's the Boss? *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1997-present) *The Wonder Years *Whose Line Is It Anway? (1998-2004) *The Wayne Brady Show (2001-2002) *Welcome Back, Kotter *Wife Swap *Wipeout *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *The Young Riders Comedy Central Shows * Futurama (some episodes) * South Park (one episode) ABC.com Shows *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot ABC Movie of the Week Movies *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) ABC Family Shows *Whose Line Is It Anyway? (2005-2007) ABC Family Original Movies *Home Alone: The Holiday Heist (2012) Seeso Shows *HarmonQuest Fusion Shows ATV Shows *Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Disney Channel Shows *My Babysitter's a Vampire (2011 TV Series) Disney Channel Original Movies *Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) *Return to Halloweentown (2006) Disney XD Shows *The Attack *The IGN Show *Polaris: Player Select *Polaris Primetime *Play with Caution *Parker Plays *Waypoint Presents Amazon Instant Video Shows *The Cosmopolitans *Down Dog *Dark Minions *The Legend of Master Legend *The New V.I.P.'s *Positively Ozitively PPV/DirecTV Shows *The Lost World (1999 TV Series, 1999) Sundance TV Shows *The Writer's Room Logo Shows *Eurovision Song Contest *The Jaquie Brown Diaries LFDH.com Shows *Live from Daryl's House (2012-2015) FLN Shows *Three Sheets (2009-2010) RFD-TV/Rural TV Shows *Live from Darly's House (not currently aired) The Hub Network Shows *The Aquabats Super Show! *Dan Vs. *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series (seasons 1-3) Discovery Family Shows *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series (season 4 only) Crackle Shows *The Unknown IFC Shows *Fishing with John *Split Screen *Samurai 7 ITV Shows *The Benny Hill Show *Classic Albums *Ready Steady Go! *Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV Series) *Space: 1999 *Coronation Street CNN Shows *Inside Politics *Lou Dobbs Tonight (1980-2009) Univision Shows *Cristina *El Chapo El Rey Network Shows City Shows *Murdoch Mysteries (seasons 1-5) CTV Shows *BeastMaster (1999 TV Series) *Dr. Simon Locke (1972-1974) CBC Television Shows *Danger Bay *Degrassi Junior High *Degrassi High *Heartland (2007 TV Series) *The Kids of Degrassi Street *Murdoch Mysteries (seasons 6-present) *Tom Stone (2002 TV Series) Science Shows Oxygen Shows *Girls Behaving Badly Lifetime Shows *America's Most Wanted (2011-2012) *Drop Dead Diva *The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (seasons 3-5) *Hoarders (season 7) *Project Runaway (2009-present) *Shop Til' You Drop (1991-1994) *Unsolved Mysteries (seasons 12-13) The Family Channel Shows *Shop Til' You Drop (1996-1998) Pax Shows *Candid Camera (2001-2004) *Masters of Illusion (season 1) *Shop Til' You Drop (2000-2005) Ovation Shows NYCTV Shows Game Show Network Shows *The American Bible Challenge *Chain Reaction (2006-2007, 2015-2016) *The $10,000 Pyramid (2012) *Family Feud The Anime Network Shows *Martian Succeasor Nadesico *Saint Seiya Cartoon Network Shows #''Adventure Time'' #''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' (episode 1) #''Beware the Batman'' (episodes 1-11) #''Bobb'e Says'' #''BrainRush'' #''The Brak Show'' (episode 1) #''Clarance'' #''DC Nation Shorts'' #''Destory Build Destory'' #''Dude, What Would Happen'' #''DreamWorks Dragons'' (seasons 1-2) #''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' #''Generator Rex'' #''Havrey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (episode 1) #''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' #''Incredible Crew'' #''Level Up'' #''The Looney Tunes Show'' #''Long Live the Royals'' #''Mad'' (2010 TV Series) #''Martian Successor Nadesico'' #''Over the Garden Wall'' #''The Othersiders'' #''The Problem Solverz'' (2011) #''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV Series, Original Rating) #''Regular Show'' #''Robotomy'' #''Sealab 2021'' (episodes 1-3) #''Steven Universe'' #''Stoked'' #''Sunday Pants'' #''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008 TV Series, seasons 1-5) #''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' #''Steven Universe'' #''Sym-Bionic Titan'' #''Saint Seiya'' #''6teen'' (2008-2011) #''Thundercats'' (2011 TV Series) #''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014 TV Series, 2014-2016) #''Total Drama Island'' #''Total Drama Action'' #''Total Drama World Tour'' #''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' #''Total Drama All-Stars'' #''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' #''Total Drama: The Ridiculous Race'' #''Teen Titans Go!'' #''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (most episodes, seasons 1-6) #''Tower Prep'' #''Uncle Grandpa'' #''Young Justice'' (seasons 1-2) Cartoon Network Original Movies *Re-Animated (2006) *Steven Universe The Movie Boomerang Shows *Sunday Pants *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series, 2016-present) Boomerang's SVOD Shows *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series, 2017-present) Adult-Swim Shows *Astro Boy *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Black Clover (most episodes) *Bleach (some episodes) *Blue Exorcist (two episodes) *The Big O (most episodes) *The Brak Show (most episodes) *Baby Blues (episodes 9-13) *Beware the Batman (episodes 12-26) *Case Closed (most episodes) *Casshern Sins (most episodes) *Delocated (some episodes) *Dragon Ball Super (most episodes) *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Daytime Fighting League (one episode) *Eureka Seven (some episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist (some episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (some episodes) *Gigantor *Gundam 0083 (one episode) *Gurren Lagann *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (some episodes) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (some episodes) *Hunter X Hunter (some episodes) *Home Movies *Infomercials (one episode) *Inuyasha (most episodes) *Inuyasha: The Final Act (some episodes) *IGPX (most episodes) *Kekkaishi (most episodes) *Kikaider *Kikaider 01 *Lupin the 3rd (most episodes) *Lupin the 3rd Part IV *Look Around You *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (most episodes) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (most episodes) *Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (season 3) *Naruto (most episodes) *Naruto: Shippuden (most episodes) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (most episodes) *Off the Air (some episodes) *One Piece (some episodes) *Pilot Candidate (one episode) *Space Dandy (one episode) *s-CRY-ed *Samurai 7 (two episodes) *Samurai Jack (season 5 only, some episodes) *Saul of the Molemen (one episode) *The Super Milk Chan Show *Soul Eater (some episodes) *Sealab 2021 (some episodes) *Sword Art Online (some episodes) *Sword Art Online II (some episodes) *Space Dandy (one episode) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (seasons 7-8) *Sand Whale and Me *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (most episodes) *Trigun (one episode) *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) *Voltron *Witch Hunter Robin *Yu Yu Hakusho (most episodes) *You're Whole (some episodes) GameTap Shows *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (seasons 9-10) A&E Shows *Hoarders (seasons 1-6, seasons 8-present) Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows WFLD Shows *Svengoolie (1970-1973, 1979-1986) WCIU Shows *Svengoolie (1994-present) *Judge Mathis (1999-present) *The People's Court (1997- present) *Judge Jerry (2019-present) MeTV Shows *Svengoolie (2011-present) Centric Shows Bet Shows *Reed Between the Lines (season 2) *Soul Train Music Awards (2009-2016) *BET Start (2002-2005) *BET Now (2003-2008) *106 & Park (2000-2014) *Rap City (1989-2008) *The Deal (2008-2010) *Notarized (1999-2014) Bet Her Shows *Soul Train Music Awards (2017-present) *The Soul Man Hallmark Channel Shows Go90 Shows *Transformers: Combiner Wars *Transformers: Titans Return KTMA-TV Shows *Mystery Science Theater WGN America Shows *Around the World for Free (previous) *Soul Train Music Awards (1987-2007) WKBW-TV Shows *Off Beat Cinema WBBZ-TV Shows *Off Beat Cinema Retro Television Network Shows *Off Beat Cinema Bravo Shows *Fishing with John *Inside the Actors Studio *Project Runaway (2004-2008) TNT Shows *The Lost World (1999 TV Series/1999, pilot/TV-Movie only) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-1995) TNT Television Movies *Animal Farm (1999) *Samson and Delilah (1996) Cartoon Hangover (via YouTube) Shows *Bravest Warriors (2012-2014) *Bee and Puppycat Cartoon Hangover Select (via VRV) Shows *Bravest Warriors (2017) The Nerdiest Podcast Shows *Neil's Puppet Dreams *Simian Undercover Detective Squad YouTube Shows *Annoying Orange *Too Cool! Cartoons *Unsolved Mysteries (2017-present) *WHIH Newsfront *What Did I Just Watch (original rating) NewGrounds Shows *Gameist (2003 Web Series) Hulu Shows *Batman and Bill *Dumb: The Story of Big Brother Magazine *Marvel's Runaways American Heroes Channel Shows CITV-DT Television Movies Sky Arts Shows *Classic Albums Smithsonian Channel Shows HGTV Shows Fox Sports 1 Shows *Fox NFL Kickoff (2013-2015) *UFC Tonight Fox Sports 2 Shows *UFC Tonight Cooking Channel Shows Discovery Health Shows *Deliver Me (2008 TV Series, 2008-2010) *Dr. G: Medical Examiner *I'm Pregnant and... (2009-2010) *Kate Plus 8 (seasons 1-3) *Mystery Diagnosis (2005-2010) *911: The Bronx *Untold Stories of the E.R. (2005-2010) Discovery Fit and Health Shows *Dr. G: Medical Examiner *I'm Pregnant and.. *911: The Bronx *Untold Stories of the E.R. Discovery Life Shows *I'm Pregnant and... (2011-present) *Untold Stories of the E.R. (2011-present) Investigation Discovery Shows *Disappeared (2010 TV Series) TLC Shows *A Baby Story *American Chopper (seasons 5-6) *American Chopper: Senior vs. Junior (season 1) *BBQ Pitmasters (2009-2010) *Cake Boss *Kate Plus 8 (seasons 4-10) *Miss America Pageants (2003-2011) *Untold Stories of the E.R. (2004-present) *Who Do You Think You Are? (2010 TV Series, 2013-present) HDNet Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (2009-2011) Destination America Shows *BBQ Pitmasters (2012-present) *Ring of Honor Wrestling (June 2015-November 2015) Comet (TV Network) Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (December 2015-July 2017) Charge! Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (July 9, 2017-present) Fight Network Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (April 2016-present) FITE TV SHows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (June 27, 2016-present) Sport TV Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (2016-present) OWN: Oprah Winfrey Network Shows *Deliver Me (2008 TV Series, 2011) *Mystery Diagnosis (2011) Paramount Pictures/20th Century Fox Shows *VeggieTales (HiDive streaming service airing) FXX Shows * Despicable Me (season 1 only) Fox Shows *American Dad! (episodes 1 and 2) *America's Most Wanted (1988-2012) *Arrested Development (seasons 1-3) *American Idol (2002-2016) *American Juniors *American High (2000 TV Series, 2000) *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2007-2009, 2015) *Beverly Hills, 90210 *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (1992 TV Series) *The Bernie Mac Show *Bob's Burgers (most episodes) *Bones (2005 TV Series) (some episodes) *Between Brothers (1997-1998) *Comic Strip Live (1989 TV Series) *Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 2) *Cops (seasons 1-25, most episodes) *The Chevy Chase Show *Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1987 TV Series) *Family Guy (Death Has A Shadow, Peter’s Got Woods) *Fox News Sunday *Fox NFL Kickoff (2015-present) *Futurama (Fox run only, Re-Rated TV-14 by Comedy Central) *The Gifted (2017 TV Series, most episodes) *Ghosted (2017 TV Series, most episodes) *Glee *Hell's Kitchen (some episodes) *Kim Possible (most episodes) *King of the Hill *The Late Show (Fox TV Series) *Living Single *Martin (1992 TV Series) *Married with Children *Miss Universe Pageants (2015-present) *Miss USA Pageants (2016-present) *Major League Baseball Game of the Week (1996-present) *Malcolm in the Middle *Napoleon Dynamite (2012 TV Series) *Nanny 911 (2004-2006) *The New Great American Band *Raising Hope (most episodes) *Roc (1991 TV Series) *Secret Millionaire (season 1) *Saturday Night's Main Event (original run) *The Sinbad Show *The Simpsons (most episodes) *The Tick (2001 TV Series) *The Orville *Time of Your Life (1999 TV Series, episodes 1-12) *TV Nation (season 2) *TMZ on TV (main channel) *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles *30 Seconds to Fame *That '70s Show (some episodes) *The Tracey Ullman Show *Trading Spouses: Meet Your New Mommy *Undeclared *Wonderfalls *The Wilton North Report *The X-Files (some episodes) Fox Television Movies Freeform Shows Xploration Station Shows *Animal Science *FabLab *Weird But True *Xploration Awesome Planet *Xploration DIY Sci *Xploration Earth 2050 *Xploration: Nature Knows Best *Xploration Outer Space *Xploration Animal Science Peacock (steaming service) Shows *The Flippy Show Fox Reality Channel Shows *American Idol Extra *Beauty and the Geek (reruns) MyNetworkTV Shows *Masters of Illusion (season 2) *TMZ on TV (secondary channel) *WWE SmackDown (2008-2010) History Shows *Join or Die with Craig Ferguson *Mudcats *Pawn Stars H2 Shows History (Canadian TV Channel) Shows *Masterminds (2003 TV Series) G4 Shows *American Ninja Warrior (2009-2013) Reelz Shows *At the Movies (1986 TV Series, 2007-2010) *Miss USA Pageants (2015) ESPN Shows *Breeders' Cup *The Contender (2005 TV Series, seasons 2-3) *1st and 10 (ESPN TV Series, 2003-2008) *Monday Night Football (2006-present) *Monday Night Baseball (1992-present) *Sunday Night Football *SportsNation (2009 TV Series, 2016-present) ESPN2 Shows *1st and 10 (ESPN TV Series, 2008-2011) *SportsNation (2009 TV Series, 2009-2016) Versus Shows *The Contender (2005 TV Series, season 4 only) Prime Time Entertainment Network Shows AtomFilms/Shockwave Shows *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 3) TNN/Spike TV Shows *WWE Raw (2000-2005) *WWE Heat (April 6, 2003-September 25, 2005) Spike Shows *Cops (most episodes, seasons 26-present) *Three Sheets (2011) *Unsolved Mysteries (season 14) Webcast on WWE.com Shows *WWE Heat (September 30, 2005-May 30, 2008) WABC Shows *Live with... (1983-1988) WPHL-TV Shows *Dancin' On Air (2012) WNEW-TV Shows *The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon (1966-1967) BBC HD Shows *Doctor Who (2007-2010) BBC One Shows *The Box of Delights *Doctor Who (1963-present) *The Invisible Man (1984 TV Series) *Merlin (2008 TV Series) *Shoebox Zoo BBC One HD Shows *Doctor Who (2010-present) *Merlin (2008 TV Series, series 4-series 5) BBC One Television Movies *Doctor Who (1996) BBC Two Shows *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Demonic Disney Corporation Show! *The Last Kingdom (2015 TV Series) *Stressed Eric *White Gold (2017 TV Series) BBC TV Shows *The Benny Hill Show BBC World News Shows *BBC World News America BBC America Shows *BBC World News America (2007-2011) *The Last Kingdom (2015 TV Series, season 1) BBC News Shows *BBC World News America (2007-2011, 2016-present) Universal Animation Studios Shows *Happy Tree Friends Universal Pictures Shows *Happy Tree Friends Fox News Channel Shows *Fox Online *Journal Editorial Report (2005-present) Discovery Family Shows Direct-to-Video Shows *Pixar Short Films Collection DIY Network Shows Antenna TV Shows *Johnny Carson Universal Animation Studios (for Universal Music Group) Shows *Happy Tree Friends TBS Shows *Are We There Yet? (2010 TV Series) *The Bill Engvall Show *Cougar Town (seasons 4-6) *Meet the Browns (2009 TV Series) *National Geographic Explorer (1986-1999) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-1996) *Tyler Perry's House of Payne (seasons 1-8) *Time of Your Life (1999 TV Series, episodes 13-IDK) AMC Shows *Comic Book Men *4th and Loud *The Lot *The Movie Masters *Remember WENN *Yin Yang Yo! (season 3-5 only, some episodes) FYI Shows iTunes Shows *The Batman Adventures: Mad Love *Batman Black and White *Batgirl: Year One *Superman: Red Son HBO Shows *Boxing After Dark *Backstage in Hollywood *Costas Now *Hard Knocks *HBO World Championship Boxing *Inside the NFL (1977-2008) *Joe Buck Live *The Kids in the Hall *KO Nation *Lifestories: Families in Crisis *The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency *On Freddie Roach *On the Record with Bob Costas *Race for the Pennant *Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel *The Ray Bradbury Theater (seasons 1-2) *Standing Room Only *Video Jukebox *Wimbledon Tennis Current TV Shows *Countdown with Keith Olbermann (2011-2012) TruTV Shows *The Carbonaro Effect (some episodes) *Guinness World Records Gone Wild (most episodes) *Hack My Life (some episodes) Paramount Network Shows *VeggieTales (2029-present) *Fairy Tail (2029-present) Icebox.com Shows *Starship Regulars Showtime Shows *A New Day in Eden *All Access *Elite Xtreme Combat *Full Color Football: The History of the American Football League *The Franchise *Inside the NFL (2008-present) *Inside NASCAR *Jim Rome on Showtime *The Outer Limits (1995 TV Series, seasons 1-6) *The Paper Chase (1978 TV Series, seasons 2-4) *Ready or Not *30-Minute Movie Series *60 Minutes Sports *Showtime Championship Boxing *ShoXC *Shobox: The Next Generation *ShoMMA *Steambath *The Untold History of the United States NFL Network Shows *Inside the NFL (2014-present) *Thursday Night Football (2006-present) Twitter Shows *Thursday Night Football (2016-present; internet simulcast) Discovery Channel Shows *American Chopper (pilots & specials/seasons 1-4) *American Chopper: Senior vs. Junior (seasons 1-4) peacock (streaming service) Animated Movies (1990-present) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Balto (1995) *Curious George (2006) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) *Coraline (2009) and 9 (2009) *Despicable Me (2010) *Hop (2011) *The Lorax (2012) *Paranorman (2012) *Despicable Me 2 (2013), The Boxtrolls (2014), Minions (2015), The Secret Life of Pets (2016) and Sing (2016) *Ratchet and Clank (2016) and Kubo and the Two Stings (2016) *Despicable Me 3 (2017), The Grinch (2018) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019), The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) and Abominable (2019). *An American Tail (1986) and The Land Before Time (1988) - Universal Animated Classics (1986-1988) *Justin Timberlake + The Tennessee Kids *Last Chance U *Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return *The Mars Generation *One Day at a Time (2017 TV Series) *Pee-Wee's Big Holiday *The Problem Solverz (2013) *Print the Legend *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, season 6 only) *The Short Game *Team Foxcatcher *White Rabbit Project *The Worst Witch *Zumbo's Just Desserts NBA TV Shows *NBA Inside Stuff (2013-present) Bounce TV Shows *Family Time (2012 TV Series) *In the Cut (2015 TV Series) *Mann and Wife *My Crazy Roommate *One Love Animal Planet Shows TV Land Shows *Candid Camera (2014) *The Exes *Happy Divorced *Hot in Cleveland *High School Reunion (2008-2010) *Instant Mom *The Jim Gaffigan Show (most episodes) *The Soul Man (2012 TV Series) Travel Channel Shows *Lonely Planet *Three Sheets (2010) Esquire Network Shows *American Ninja Warrior (2014-2016) *Going Deep with David Rees (season 2) National Geographic Shows *Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey *Going Deep with David Rees (season 1) *Mudcats *National Geographic Explorer (2004-present) Viz Media Shows Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows Paramount Extreme/Blue Sky Manga Shows *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy *Bamboo Blade *Black Cat *Blue Gender (subtitled streaming version) *Case Closed *Castle Town Dandelion *Disgaea *Doamygar-D *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z *Free! -Eternal Summer- *Fruits Basket *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Fullmetal Alchemist *Gad Guard *The Galaxy Railways *Glass Fleet *High School Fleet *Inari Kon Kon *Initial D *Jinki: Extend *Kamisama Kiss *Kanon *Kiddy Grade *Kumamiko - Girl Meets Bear *Minami-ke *MoonPhase *Negima! *Orange *Origin: Spirits of the Past *Pani Poni Dash! *Peach Girl *Prince of Stride: Alternative *Project Blue Earth SOS *Puchim@s! *Ragnarok - The Animation *Rainy Cocoa *Romeo x Juliet *Samurai 7 *Sasami: Magical Girls Club *School Rumble (season 1) *Sgt. Frog *Shonen Hollywood -Holly Stage for 49- *Shonen Maid *The Slayers *The Slayers Revolution *Suzuka *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Time Travel Girl *Touken Ranbu - Hanamaru *VeggieTales *Venus Project -Climax- *xxxHOLiC *Yu Yu Hakusho Universal Pictures Theatricial cartoons * Flippy Goes to Hollywood Ratings TV-PG icon.svg|TV-PG TV-PG-D icon.svg|TV-PG-D TV-PG-DL icon.svg|TV-PG-DL TV-PG-DLS icon.svg|TV-PG-DLS TV-PG-DLSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLSV TV-PG-DLV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLV TV-PG-DS icon.svg|TV-PG-DS TV-PG-DSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DSV TV-PG-DV icon.svg|TV-PG-DV TV-PG-L icon.svg|TV-PG-L TV-PG-LS icon.svg|TV-PG-LS TV-PG-LSV icon.svg|TV-PG-LSV TV-PG-LV icon.svg|TV-PG-LV TV-PG-S icon.svg|TV-PG-S TV-PG-SV icon.svg|TV-PG-SV TV-PG-V icon.svg|TV-PG-V Category:Characters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings Category:North American rating systems Category:American rating systems